Walking on Air
by ArachneManiac
Summary: Deidara's past isn't very pretty. But he puts it behind him. Non-con and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

The blonde writhed under the older male; trying his best to get away. The younger boy was flipped on his stomach, and his pants removed; exposing his butt in the air. The older blonde yanked his own pants off, pushing his member in; devouring the small, femine blonde's innocence with each rough thrust. "Agh! F-father, stop!" the child protested. Tears welled up in his eyes, eventually spilling over; giving up any hope of escaping as the older man held him in place by his hips. He started to sniffle and tremble all over. Bruises appeared where his father held him down, and he let out moans of pain and pleasure. He hated this. He hated his body. He hated his long, blonde hair. He hated his blue eyes. If he didn't look look like a girl; maybe this wouldn't happen. He held on to the fabric, crushing it between his fingers. The older blonde eventually pulled out of him, turning around the child to face him. The older man's face softened at his little boy's sobbing face, and reached out to wipe away his tears. He couldn't help himself. The boy was simply beautiful. With his petite figure, blonde hair, and alluring blue eyes; who couldn't resist?

"Deidara, I..." the older blonde started quietly. He sighed, grabbing a bottle of sake, taking a sip. He leaned forward, kissing the younger blonde, asking for entry. The blonde boy trembled slightly, hesitantly opening his mouth; not wanting to disobey the older man. After all, he was his father, right? Sons were supposed to obey their father's demands no matter what, right? The older man couldn't resist a smirk as the remaining sake drained into his son's throat. His hand trailed down, playing with the boy's penis; stroking and teasing it gently. His lips parted from the child's and put his forehead to his. "Deidara, ugh. God, you're so fucking beautiful," he hissed, reaching around the boy to grope him. Deidara let out a soft whimper as the older man released him. He bent over, pulling on his clothes silently. His anus hurt so badly, but he wasn't about to admit so. "I-I'm sorry, un. D-daddy.." he whispered, stepping backwards.

Deidara scurried to his bedroom, lying down and staring at the ceiling. His blue eyes were swollen, and several bruises were scattered over his lower back and hips. His father had never gone this far with him. But now that it had happened; he couldn't take it back. Saying "sorry" when he was sober wouldn't cut it. He had been molesting him for five years now. Ever since he was nine. It was time to put a stop to this now. He had put up with this for long enough. The blonde boy jumped up, shoving his hand into his clay pouch. He made several bombs, and started to place them around the house; being extra careful to not be caught by his father. The bastard wouldn't survive this, and the thought of his corpse being torn in burnt peices made a smirk appear on his face. After all, Deidara hadn't been in the Explosion Corps for nothing, right? He left the house, making the hand signs to detonate the bombs he had set around the house. Good ridence.

Two months passed by, and Deidara made himself known as an S-Class missing-nin in the Bingo book. He rode on the back of his bird, soaring through the sky and staring down at a building. He had been contacted and asked to meet up with members of some group called the Akatsuki here. His face lit up with a smirk. Maybe he could blow them up. He landed, walking into the building. He immediately noticed several slightly older men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them stepped forward, telling him that he was going to join their group. When he refused, the man challenged him to a duel. If he won, the Akatsuki would leave him alone. If he lost, he had to join the Akatsuki. It didn't take long until Deidara lost to the Uchiha's sharingan. He glared at him, swearing that one day he would kill Itachi. He swallowed up his pride as he followed them to the Akatsuki hideout.

As soon as he was in sight of the other members, an albino with a weird pendant made a big mistake. "What? The new member is a female?" Hidan remarked. Deidara's hands turned into fists. "You..you bastard, un! I'm male!" he hissed angrily. A red-head walking infront of him. "Ahem. Both of you settle down," he started, waiting for everyone to fall silent before he continued, "This is Deidara, and _he_ will be Sasori's partner in replacement of Orochimaru." Sasori stared at Deidara for a second, wondering if he was as weak as he looked, but thought better of it. Why would the kid be here if he wasn't strong? "Sasori, show him the room you two will be sharing, and you know where to find the extra cloaks," Pein instructed. Sasori nodded, walking off with the blonde boy behind him. Eventually they ended up at a closet, and Sasori opened up the door. "Eh, this one should fit you.." Sasori said in thought, grabbing three extra cloaks and handing them to the blonde. He immediately headed off to another hallway and ended up stopping at a door near the end of the hall. "Your bed is this one," he said, gesturing toward the bed closest to the door. "Thank you, un," the blonde said with a respectful dip of his head. "You can use the shower if you like; I'm leaving to my shed to work on my project," he said as he left.

Deidara stared after him silently before turning toward the bathroom and walking inside. He stripped his clothes, putting them in the washing machine that was conveniently in the bathroom. He stepped into the shower, and lathered up his hair with shampoo and his body with soap. He rinsed off the suds, and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He took out his clothes, and put them in the dryer. He started to work out the tangles in his hair, and he dried his hair, putting it back in the half ponytail. He took out his slightly damp clothes, and put them on, leaving the bathroom. He sat on the new bed with his knees to his chest. He wondered if he would be able to adjust to this group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:**** Non-con, language, and incest ahead**

* * *

Whimpers escaped from his mouth as a drunk albino pressed him against the wall, sloppily kissing him. The blonde pulled back, squirming to get away. "Damnit, Hidan, stop! I don't like this, un!" he protested his Hidan snaked a hand up his shirt on his bare chest. The older man started to pinch his nipples until they were hard. "Shush, slut. You like this and you know it," he slurred, yanking down Deidara's pants and playing with his penis. "Ahn, H-Hidan, stop i-it, un," he stuttered as his member became erect. Hidan's pants had a buldge in the crotch of them, and he stripped naked, pinning Deidara over his bed. "Slut, you know you want this in you," Hidan said, pressing his erection near the blonde's pucker hole. He slipped inside dispite a yelp from Deidara, and started to thrust and out of him. "Agn, stop it! For kami's sake, stop!" the blonde said as a few tears fell down his face. Hidan's hand started to fondle the boy's member with a free hand. Blood started to drip between his legs, and he tried to hold in tears. The door opened and Kazaku stared at them for a moment, registering what was happening right as Deidara passed out under Hidan from the pain, and his throat choked up from the tears.

A few hours later, Deidara woke up in a bed. He blinked a few times, confused. Had it been a really bad dream? He pushed himself up, and the pain from his throbbing ass answered his question. It hadn't been a dream, even though he wished it had been. "You're awake?" a voice asked. He turned toward the voice, realizing it was Sasori. "Y-yeah, hm," he mumbled, embarrassed. "You feeling alright?" he asked. "I'm completely fine," the blonde said, standing on his shakey feet. "Funny. I wouldn't think so considering you were in a pool of blood when Kazaku found you," Sasori commented. "I...I swear, I'll kill that bastard, un. I'll blow him into peices all across Japan," he muttered darkly, grabbing his clay pouch. He left the room, walking down the hall, obviously pissed off. "Hidan, you better get your ass out here right the fuck now." The albino stepped out of his room. "What, you little whore?!" he hissed. Deidara's visible eye twitched irritatedly before he made spiders out of his clay. "Die, you fucking bastard!" the blonde hissed, throwing them on Hidan and detonating them, causing a massive explosion. Hidan hissed as both his arms and one of his legs were severed from his body. "Ah, you slut! You ruined my beautfiul body! Jashin-sama will have is revenge!" he hissed, angrily. Deidara stomped him three times in the face before turning, and stomping back to the room.

"What was that explosion?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. Deidara smirked a little, laughing. "Oh, it was nothing. Nothing at all, un!" he answered. The redhead nodded, returning to improving his puppet. The blonde watched him silently as he improved on his puppet. The redhead took note of his temper, and made a mental note to not upset him too much; considering he just blew up Hidan. A smirk danced on the red-head's lips momentarily. Hidan best be lucy he was immortal, or he really would be dead now. Eventually he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to work on the puppet anymore, and he placed it beside his bed. He glanced at the blonde boy and noticed him messing around with clay. He held out his hand, showing a bird. Sasori noticed the mouth on his palm, and looked at the bird. "You're an artist, then?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded once before signing for the bird to blow up. "I am. But art only lasts for a second, un." The redhead frowned a little, his eyebrows knitting together. "Art should be eternal," he disagreed. Deidara shook his head. "If only one person sees it; doesn't that make it more special, un?" he argued. "Sure, but how will it be remembered if only one person sees it through it's tiny existance?" "That just means that it's special!"

The blonde sighed in aggrivation, and left the room. He noticed Hidan getting his arms and legs sewn back on by Kazaku, but ignored him. His blue eyes narrowed at the ground as he stepped out of the hideout, sitting near the entrance with his knees next to his chest. Memories started to flash back in his mind, and he held in a whimper. He moved his hand up to his head, feeling the permenent scar from where his father had cracked a bottle of sake over his head. Thankfully he hadn't had a concussion or his skull had been cracked. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he attempted to push the memories out of his mind. The door opened, and the blonde jumped up, startled. "Oh, Itachi..Need something?" he asked. "Yeah, actually. Sasori wants you." Deidara nodded, standing up and walking inside to his and Sasori's room. "What, un?" he asked. "Hey, brat, we have a mission tomorrow, so sleep."

The blonde frowned a little before lying down in his bed, and closing his blue orbs; deciding to not argue with him. Eventually he feel into a deep comatose, and his dream started.

_"Come on, Deidara, don't be shy around me. Take your clothes off," the older blonde insisted. Deidara shook his head, but was dragged closer to his father. He started to take off his shirt, showing off his slender stomach. His hands trailed down his stomach, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down. He extracted the boy's boxers from him, and pulled him on his lap. "D-Daddy, what are you d-doing?" he asked as the man's hand wrapped around the boy's penis, toying with him. "Shh, my son. Be a good boy, alright? Daddy is going to make you feel really good," he whispered in his ear, causing the child to let out a shudder. "Mmm, Daddy, I need to p-pee," he whimpered after a while. The older man smirked , teasing him a little more. "Really? Just stay right here a little longer," he soothed. Deidara let out a whine, and his back arched, "A-ah, Daddy, I really n-need to," he pleaded as he finally came. His father grinning a little, forcing the boy to get over his lap. He inserted a finger lubricated by the boys own cum, and added another; going in and out of him. The tiny blonde struggled as tears fell down his face. "Daddy, it h-hurts! Stop, it hurts!" After a while, the man allowed him to stand up. "Dei-Dei, this is our secret. Understand?" he asked, looking in the boy's swollen eyes. Deidara nodded silently, picking up his clothes and running toward his room._

Sasori was staring at Deidara, listening to him sleep talk. Something about his father..? His eyes narrowed and wondered if his guess was right about what had happened. Though, he knew Deidara wouldn't admit it with his personality. The red-head frowned as he started to whimper and tremble and even let out a cry. He walked over, shaking in awake. "Brat, wake up," he said. The blonde snapped awake after a second or two, and flinched away from Sasori. "Wh-wha-? O-oh, yeah. The mission," he said, standing up and walking to the bathroom. He brushed out his blonde hair, put it up, and dressed in his regualar clothes. He left the bathroom to find Sasori staring at him. "Sleep well?" he asked. "Oh. Ah, I guess so..?" he answered, opening the door. "Go ahead and get breakfeast..I need to finish on my puppet first," the red-head instructed. Deidara dipped his head in a nod, walking to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry, though, so he left to wait for Sasori at the door.

Hidan just so happened to be awake, and near the kitchen. He noticed Deidara, and glared at him. He now had stitches on his arms and legs, and it was the blonde's fault. "Hey, blondie, why don't you come to my room later? I'm sure I could make use of your slutty ass," he called out to him. Deidara's face turned red in both anger and embarrassment. He stomped over to him, punching him in the jaw. "If I were you, I would watch my mouth. Because if you don't, I'll make so many peices of you; no body will ever find them all, yeah. Got it, jackass?" The albino rubbed his jaw momentarily before raising an eyebrow at him, and taking hold of his wrists; twisting around so the blonde's back was against the wall. "I wouldn't just talking to me like that. Because when I get angry-" he started. "Go to hell, Hidan. I'm sure Jashin wants to see you down there," the blonde interupted. "Why you brat! You just wait. I'm going to fuck your sorry ass, and send you on your way to Jashin as a sacrifice!" Deidara gasped as Hidan used one hand to pin both of his, and moved his free hand to his crotch. "Stop it, you bastard. Stop touching me!" the blonde protested as Hidan moved his hand under his pants. "You really turn me on with all your pleading," he whispered in his ear as Hidan started to play with him. "Agn, stop it, un," he hissed as he teared up slightly. The albino's hand moved to his ass, groping it. "You're such a slut, Dei-chan~" he teased. Deidara frooze up, before glaring to him. "S-stop it, and don't e-ever call me that!" he demanded. Hidan inserted to finger in him, causing Deidara to tense up. "I said to s-stop, yeah!" "It's not my fault you look like such a slut," Hidan muttered, inserting another finger, causing Deidara to yelp in pain. "Hidan, stop messing with him," another voice commanded from behind them. Hidan sighed, pulling out his fingers and letting the blonde's hands go. "Yeah, yeah, Kakuzu. You're so annoying, I swear," he muttered crossingly.

* * *

**Hey guys(: I've noticed views of this story. Thank you for reading this! If I could have a few reviews, that would be great! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you coming or not?" Sasori demanded. The blonde glanced over at him before bouncing over. "I'm here, aren't I?" The red-head dipped his head in a nod before leaving with Deidara beside him. They had their matching cloaks on with straw hats as they walked in sync. The blonde kept insisting that Sasori allow him to fly them both to their destination; but the red-head refused the offer. "Danna, where _are_ we going?" he asked curiously. "To Iwagakure," Sasori answered. The blonde's hand moved up to the scratched headband. "Oh." He remained silent until they arrived at their stop for the day; a small town not too far from Iwagakure. They walked to an inn, and paid for a room with two twin beds. As they were walking, a voice interupted the blonde. "Dei-da-ra-chan? Is that you?" a female voice called out in a teasing tone. He turned to face a chubby girl with stunning red eyes and slick black hair. "Tasha," he greeted with a dip of his head. "Deidara..Agh, you idiot! Disappearing like that!" she said with a frown, placing her hands on her hips. She glanced at Sasori and dipped her head in a respectful bow. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her curiously. "Tasha, don't act like the entire village isn't after my head right now..But considering you're not in the village.." "I left. I'm a rouge ninja now. Oh...By the way, I spoke to your Dad a few days ago. He was talking about looking for y-" His blue eyes narrowed at her. "You must be mistaken. I blew him into billions of pieces before leaving, Tasha." "No, I seen him! He was here, Dei-chan! He looked the same as always; an older version of you," she insisted. "Great. I have that bastard after me again. Seems I need to stuff clay down his throat and blow him up.." he muttered darkly. "Awh, Dei-chan, don't be like that. He's not that bad." She glanced back at a girl waiting for her. "Oh..I have to leave now. Deidara, don't go too far with explosions, 'kay? I want to talk again sometime," she said before turning to leave with the other girl.

The blonde turned to notice that Sasori had already left. He headed after him, and walked in the room; laying on the bed that was empty. "Hey, brat? Was that your girlfriend or something?" he asked chuckling a little. "Ah, no way. For one, she's...well...lesbian, yeah," he answered. His thoughts were on other things, though. His father was still alive? Surely not; but how else would Tasha had seen him? Maybe he really was alive. Deidara bit his bottom lip, chewing on it silently. He would probably come after him to blow Deidara up for attempting to do the same to him. Sadly, his dad wouldn't make any mistakes, and he really would be dead. Sasori stared at him for a moment. "Hey, brat. What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously. "Ah, it's not important, yeah." "Whatever you say, brat." Deidara curled into a ball, closing his eyes to sleep. The redhead watched him as thoughts flew into his head. Thoughts about how beautiful the blonde was, and how he'd love to drag the blonde over and hold him in his arms. His face turned crimson as he attempted to push the thoughts out of his head. There was no way in hell Sasori could have fallen for the blonde, was there? Just because he wanted to look out for the brat, that doesn't mean he had feelings for him...Right?

The blonde awoke a few hours later from a nightmare, and glanced at Sasori who was still awake. "Danna? Don't you sleep?" he asked curiously. "I don't," the red-head answered. "Oh." He shivered a little bit. "Cold?" "Yeah, un." "Come here." The blonde tilted his head slightly, before crawling off his bed and walking over to the redhead. Sasori pulled him next to himself. The blonde's cheeks turned crimson, but he didn't reject the warmth of Sasori's embrace. He snuggled up to him slightly before yawning. "Mmm...When do we have to get up, un?" "...In a few hours." "Right..Wake me up later then?" Deidara said before closing his eyes and falling asleep. The redhead watched him sleep, wishing he could do this more often. The blonde clinged to him in his sleep, and Sasori did nothing to stop it. Wait. Wasn't he straight? His face turned red to match his hair. The blonde boy sure did make him question his sexuality. He pushed the thought away, deciding it didn't matter. The blonde clutched him before letting out a soft whimper. Sasori stared at him for a second before holding him tightly. He eventually relaxed and slept soundly.

Deidara blinked open his eyes as Sasori shook him awake. "Wake up, brat. It's time to go," he said impatiently. "Okay, okay. I'm up, yeah," he mumbled, squirming off the bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He turned to the bathroom, pulling his hair back in the neat half ponytail. The blonde walked out of the bathroom, and left the inn with Sasori. The blonde's hand trailed up to his headband, untying it, and hiding under his shirt; deciding it would be best if no one seen his headband. Sasori glanced at him, noticing the symbol on it and finally realizing where the blonde was originally from but didn't comment about it. After all, what was there to really say about it?

After an hour long walk, they were in Iwagakure; walking the streets like civilians. The blonde couldn't help but gawk at how much things at changed since he had left the village. His hair swayed back and forth down his back; set free from the grasp of the ribbon usually holding it in place. It made him look more femine than usually, and he caught several gazes of the men as he walked beside the red head. The saying "if looks could kill" fit Sasori's scowl toward the men; daring them to lay a finger on him. Considering how naive Deidara was; he didn't notice the looks aimed at him. "Danna, what exactly is the mission, un?" he asked quietly, glancing at the red-head. "Assasination of a traitor." Deidara followed Sasori to the location where they were supposed to [1]rendezvous.

Up ahead, a short man with choppy, white hair waited beside a private restraunt to assist them. The red-head walked over to him, starting the conversation. "Well? Do not keep me waiting. Take us somewhere more private so that we can talk." The man dipped his head in a nod before walking inside an empty restraunt which he appearently owned. He cast a glance at Deidara, staring at him momentarily before regconizing him. "The t-terrorist bomber.." he mumbled. The blonde looked at him, obviously amused. "The least you could do is remember my name. I _was_ in the Explosion Corps, you know. I wasn't exactly a nobody, yeah." The short man stared up at him before snapping his fingers. "R-right. You were the Third Tsuchikage's pupil, Deidara-sama." The blonde grinned in satisfation then frowned, shrugging. Sasori raised an eyebrow before ushering the short man to a room in the back, snapping his neck and injecting him with poison that would cause his body to decay swiftly.

"Come, brat, we're leaving." Deidara turned toward from and hurried after him. A while later, they reached the closest town and stopped for a drink and food. With a little threatening, the blonde finally forced the owner to sell him a bottle of sake. He immediately chugged down a few glasses as the men around him watched in fascination at the boy drinking so naturally. His cheeks had slight color to them as he started to feel the buzz kick in. "You're going to die of achohal poisoning, brat," he muttered, sipping on a glass of sake; not wanting to get drunk off it. "No, I'm not. I'm going to die when I decide to make art of myself, yeah," he corrected, drinking another shot glass full of sake. "You're going to get drunk. Slow down, idiot." The blonde let out a giggle, signifying it was too late to stop him from getting down. He was going to regret it when he had a hangover tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey guys~ So I know this chapter was boring, but it will get better. Possible lemon in the next chapter. Please review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori let out an irritated sigh as the blonde stumbled beside him; Deidara was obviously drunk, and he was attracting a lot of attention. The redhead pulled him inside an inn. They would have to spend the night here; it was that or the naive brat would be raped by some random creep. He paid for a room, and lead him in there. "Danna, why are we here?" he asked as he caught himself right before he tripped. "Because you had to drink, and now you're drunk." The blonde laughed a little, falling on the bed. "I'm not drunk, yeah!" he argued. He glanced over at Sasori, crawling over and straddling him. He wiggled around a little, putting his hands on Sasori's shoulders. "Get off, brat," he muttered, irritated. "Danna, won't you help me, yeah?" he asked innocently, placing his forehead to the red-head's. The puppet master's face turned crimson as Deidara placed his silky lips to Sasori's, cocking his head to the side. The older man moved his hands to Deidara's waist after some thought, kissing him back gently. The blonde's hands moved to Sasori's shirt, pulling it off of him, and vice versa. The red-head noticed scars scattered over his abdomen, and he lightly traced them with his fingers. Deidara stripped his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and eventually; things were taken up a step.

Sasori rested the blonde on his back, spreading his legs apart and in the air. With his tip dripping with precum as a lubricant, he pushed himself in Deidara's hole. He waited for the blonde to tell him it was alright to really start before he went in and out of him. After a few times, the blonde already started to uncontrollably shake and moan. It didn't take long for both of them to cum, and Sasori kissed his lips; tasting the sake on his breathe. He picked the drunk blonde up in his arms, taking him into the bathroom. He washed any trace of their sin away with soap; leaving the blonde sparkly clean. He redressed him, and forced him to get into his bed. Sasori lied on his bed, glancing at the now sleeping blonde every so often. Why had he done that? Why had he made love with the brat? Hopefully. he wouldn't remember when he woke up in the morning. He would more than likely be sore in the morning. though. So the probability of him remembering was pretty much certain. With a sigh, the red-head laid back in his bed as he stared at the ceiling, lost in thoughts.

_**The Next Morning**_

Deidara blinked his eyes open, rubbing his temples. A groan rumbled out of his mouth, and he closed his eyes. Sasori walked over to him, giving him medicine to help with his headache and telling him they need to leave soon. The blonde didn't hesitate to sit up, taking the medicine. His blue eyes trailed up to Sasori's before standing up. He only had flashes of the memories from last night, but he had an idea of what happened. After thinking about what to say, which he barely ever did, he decided to not say anything. As long as he didn't end up with an STD everything would be fine. "After I get ready we can go, yeah," he said, turning toward the bathroom. The brushed out his blonde hair until all the tangles were gone, leaving it silky smooth. He pulled it into the normal half-ponytail. He scrambled out of the bathroom, noting his migrain was gone now. "We're leaving. You should learn to hurry," Sasori grumbled, walking out of the door. The blonde scrambled after him, following close behind him.

On their way back to the Akatsuki hideout, there was little to no speaking. For once, Deidara didn't really mind. Talking would be awkward with last night still flashing in his brain. When they arrived, Sasori and Deidara immediately went to report to Pain about their easy sucess. Pain dismissed them after a few moments of speaking, leaving them to attend to other business. When the blonde left Sasori's side, he was confronted with Hidan once again. "Hey, slut. Don't you think you could come to my room?" the immortal teased in a whisper. The blonde's blue eye twitched as he pulled back his hand, punching him square in the nose. "Leave me the hell alone!" he hissed, storming off.

He evacuated the house, sitting hidden beside a tree with his knees up to his chest. "Damn bastard. How dare he call me a slut, un," he muttered before thinking back to last night. His face turned red in humiliation. He had been drunk, so it didn't matter, right? Or did it? He shoved the thoughts out of his mind, letting out a sight. What was next? He glanced up as a shadow towered over him, glaring at the raven. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. "Nothing," Itachi muttered, turning to leave. Deidara tilted his head before looking glaring at the ground. He hated this group. He hated everything and everyone. What was there to live for anymore? He had no idea. He felt his eyes droop suddenly as he fell sideways onto the ground.

Hours later, he woke up in a room he didn't regconize. Where was he? Why was he here? How did he get here? Who brought him here? He glanced around. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was Itachi Uchiha being infront of him then he passed out. He scrambled onto his feet, hands heading for his clay pouch which had disappeared. He looked around for a door, but to his dispair; he found nothing. "Dei-chan, you're awake, yeah?" a voice called out as a figure appeared from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided on a name for Deidara's father:3 Finally.**

* * *

Deidara stared at the figure in shock, and started hyperventilating. He fell on his knees, crawling backwards. "No! No, no, no! S-stay away from me!" he pleaded as tears filled his eyes. Memories of his mother and sister filled his brain. How they were pleading for their life, and how the older man didn't care. "Now why would I do that? I've missed my adorable little son, yeah," the older male taunted as he made his way over to his son. He pulled up Deidara to his feet, holding on to the front of his cloak. He pressed him against the wall, taking off his child's cloak. "How should I punish you, I wonder..? Dei-chan, do you have any suggestions?" He backhanded the boy irritably. "Stop crying. You're supposed to be a man, not a girl." Deidara's hand moved up to his cheek, pressing it against his cheek. He forced back the crying, but couldn't stop the sniffling. "I'm s-s-s-so-sorry D-d-da-d-daddy," he forced out between sniffling. The older male smirked at him before taking his hand, wiping away his tears. "You're still as adorable as ever. Now strip," he demanded.

Deidara widened his eyes, shaking his head. "D-d-daddy, no! P-pl-p-please! Any- a-anything but t-that!" he pleaded. "I'll help you out then," his father, Deikatsu, muttered under his breathe. He moved his hands to the bottom of his son's shirt, forcing it over the boys head. He used the shirt to tie Deidara's hands behind his back before pulling down his child's pants and boxers. He untied Deidara's hair, letting it flow down his back. He squeezed the boy's hips roughly. "Whose been fucking my son?!" he asked, obviously angry. Deidara sobbed silently, not answering. "Answer me, damnit! You have you been whoring around with?!" he questioned. When yougner blonde didn't answer, he spread his son's legs apart after he took off his own clothes and plunged in him. "S-st-s-stop it! You're h-h-hu-hurting me, Daddy! You're hurting me!" Deidara cried out as blood appeared. "Good, you whore. You deserve it, un!" Deikatsu hissed angrily, as he kept pushing in and out of the boy until he came. He forced Deidara on his knees. "Suck me, you fucking slut." When Deidara didn't open his mouth, he pinched his nose until he had to open his mouth. "If you bite me, I'll beat you so hard, you won't move for months." The blonde closed his swollen eyes, not resisting as his father forced him to bob his head. Deikatsu eventually came, pulling out of his mouth. "Swallow." Deidara whimpered a little, swallowing.

Deikatsu glared down at his boy as pulled him onto his feet. "Tell me. You have you been fooling around with, un?" Deidara sniffled, looking away. Deikatsu hissed angrily, slapping his ass. "You're a fucking whore, you know that?!" He twisted him around roughly, untying his hands. Deidara sniffed, looking up at his father. "I-I'm s-sorry, Daddy," he whispered, looking up at him innocently through his blue eyes. He father's gaze softened slightly, pulling him into a tight hug. Deidara sniffed, and awkwardly left his arms by his sides. "You're going to stay in here. Understood?"

Deidara answered with a nod before his father left the room. He limped over to his bed, curling up in a ball. How long would he be here? Was there anyway out? If he had his clay, he could blow a hole in the wall, but his father had taken his clay. How was he going to escape now? He pushed himself into a sitting position, taking a look around. There was a window a few feet high then himself. He glanced at the bed and tablestand. Both of those combined would be tall enough to reach it. But the problem was the sound it would cause. And what if the window was locked? Inch by inch, he scooted the bed a few centimeters per minute to minimize the sound. He glanced at the door before placing the table on top of his bed, climbing on top of it. He pushed on it gently, finding out that it was bolted down. "Damnit," he muttered under his breathe. He eventually started to get irritated and he punch the glass, shattering it. He winced at the glass in his knuckles, but pulled himself out. He heard the table crash and the door open.

A rush of adreneline pulsed through his veins as he climbed out swiftly. He glanced down, realizing he was too high up to jump down. He focused his chakra into the soles of his feet before racing to the bottom. His feet raced eachother as he rushed to the forest for cover. His throat throbbed, and he started to pant after he had been running for a straight mile. He crawled under a large tree trunk, glancing at his burning hand. He pulled out the glass from the window. Blood oozed into his hand-mouth, and he nearly gagged. He yanked off a peice of clothing, wrapping it around his bleeding hand. He crawled out after a few minutes, running again. He had no clue where he was, but if he kept running, he would bump into someone. Right?

After a few days of running, he was in terrible condition. He had a fever, and the cuts on his knuckles were infected. But he was close to the hideout. Only a few more hours journey. If he had known where he was, it wouldn't have taken so long. His feet ached, and he was tired. Everything ached, and he was terrifyed his father was going to find him again. His stomach flipped as the hideout came into view, and he walked behind the waterfall into the complex quartars.

Curious eyes turned to him before turning cold at the sight infront of them. "Deidara, where have you been?" Pein questioned. "Ah, well, erm...That's..I was..My father caught up with me, un," he finally answered. "...Get yourself cleaned up then come back here." The blonde turned silently, hurrying back to his and Sasori's room. He headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He brushed out his hair, and pulled out the first aid kit. The glass was out of his hand, but the wounds were infected. He poured achohal on it, gripping the counter and gritting his teeth as the achohal worked on the infection. He patted the wound with cloth before putting on medicine, and covering it with a bandage. He redressed in fresh clothes, throwing away the ripped ones before walking back to where the meeting was. He looked slightly different with his hair down his back, actually, it made him look more femine.

* * *

**_Lousy chapter, I know. It will get better soon, I promise(: Rate & Review!_**

**_Note: I'm busy at school now, so chapters may take slightly longer to finish. I'm extremely sorry about this, but it's not something I can help._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Deidara..Where exactly have you been?" Pein questioned after a few moments. "I told you. My father and I...bumped into eachother. He had me come with him somewhere. I'm not sure where it is though. A few hours from here..Unless you get lost, un," Deidara lied easily. Gazes drifted on him, traveling to his bruises. "Hm..Right. So, as we were talking about earlier, in three years time, we are going to start our major plan. With that told, there are several things to do before hand. With that, I'm leaving for a week or so," Pein said, standing up and walking out of the entrance. Deidara noticed Sasori's gaze on him, and he followed the red-head to their room without talking to anyone else. "Deidara, what happened and do you need medical attention?" the red-head asked one they entered their room.

"I'm fine, Danna!" the blonde assured. Sasori walked over, pulling his cloak down enough to reveal several bruises. "Are you?" he muttered. Deidara stepped backwards, pulling the cloak back up. "J-just leave it alone, un!" he said as he turned on his heels, leaving the room. He noticed a raven's gaze on him, but he didn't care. He turned back around, bumping into an albino. "Aye! Watch it, you bitch!" Hidan automatically retorted, glancing down his body. "Mm, just the whore I've been looking for." Deidara glared up at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "M' not a whore, yeah!" he hissed. Hidan reached out, taking hold of his arm, pulling him to his room. "You're my bitch, you whore. Don't forget it." The blonde smacked at the hold on his arm. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!" He punched upwards at Hidan's face, hearing a crunch. Hidan let go of him in shock. "My fucking nose! My perfect fucking nose!" Deidara made a run for it back to his and Sasori's room.

Sasori glanced over at him before going back towork on his puppets. The blonde locked the door behind him, sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The red-head glanced over at him before walking over to him. "Deidara, what happened?" he asked, his eyes trailed over his body. A blush swept across the blonde's cheeks. "I...well, un," he start nervously before giving him an explaining look. Sasori pulled him onto his lap, whispering suductively in his ear. "Let me erase what's been done." The blonde's face turned cherry red before forcing a tiny nod of consent. Sasori smirked, pulling off both of their clothes and kissing the blonde. His hands rested on the blonde's hips before traveling upwards, releasing the younger boy's hair. He moved to the bruises covering the boy's body and turned then into his own marks. The red-head pushed the boy on his stomach before pressing his member to Deidara's entrance.

Sasori smirked a little, deciding to tease the obviously aroused boy a little more. The blonde let out a tiny whine. "Danna~!" The red-head grinned a little, pushing inside him and waiting for him to get used to it. Deidara nodded a little bit before the red-head really went into the drama of their love-making. "D-Danna! A-agn!" he moaned aloud. His hands clutched the silk sheets underneathe him, and his body trembled all over. Sasori twisted his chin to the side, bending over and placing his lips to the blonde's. Deidara twisted on top of his body, kissing him.

The door opened without warning, and they didn't notice they were caught in the act until a cough interupted them. Deidara's face turned completely red as he hid under the sheets, and Sasori pulled on his pants like it was no big deal. "Kakuzu, what do you need?" the red-head asked. "It's...not important. Forget it," he muttered, leaving the room awkwardly. Sasori turned back to Deidara, and took off the covers; kissing his lips again. "Won't you be my blonde bomb?" he whispered into his ear. Deidara place his hands on his hips. "Only if you'll be my puppet." Sasori smirked a little at him, pinching his cheeks. "Of course."

Deidara rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand before pulling on his clothes, and putting his hair back up in the half-pony-tail. The red-head took note of the mouths on his hands, but didn't say anything. What could that be for? Sasori pulled his shirt over his head, and noted that the blonde was prissy about his hair. He chuckled softly, leaving the room. "You know where you can find me, I have work to tend to.." he trailed off, leaving the room to work on his newest project.

Deidara started to think about how his father would have found him before he frowned. Could Tasha had told him his general location? His glare seemed to make the floor shake before he noticed he was trembling. Would she have done it? Had she? But he thought back to the moment before he was captured. Itachi had been there. Had the Uchiha seen anything? He shrugged, figuring it unimportant. Someone knocked at the door, and Deidara opened it, looking up at Kisame. "Hm..?"

"Deidara, you and Sasori have a mission tomorrow. Pein told me to tell you," the shark man said. The blonde ran his hand through his hair. "Right. I'll tell Danna later." Kisame glance at him, raising an eyebrow. It was going around that Deidara and Sasori were screwing around, but he was sure it was true until he noticed the messed up bed. Appearently, it wasn't just a rumor...this was reality.


	7. Chapter 7

"What?! They canceled the mission?!" Deidara hissed in aggravation. He had already packed to leave, but apparently Itachi and Kisame took care of it. So he had just wasted his time. Sasori raised an eyebrow at his blonde firecracker. The red-head glanced to make sure the door was closed before pulling Deidara closer to him. "Meaning that we have free time to do whatever we want," Sasori whispered suggestively into the blonde's ear. Deidara rubbed against him in responce. "Oh, do we?" he asked softly before kissing the redhead. Sasori pushed him onto the bed, helping him undress. Technically this was completely wrong. He was thirty and screwing a fourteen year old. Oh well, it's too late to think about that now. Once both of them were completely naked, they started to kiss more fiercely. Sasori flipped the younger boy on his stomach and pressed against his entrance, pushing himself in and waiting for the signal that the blonde was alright. Deidara nodded and he pounded in and out of him.

"A-agh! D-danna~!" the blonde cried out, arching his back. The redhead started to kiss his neck and back. "Tell me, blondie. How much do you like being my bitch?" "I-I'm not y-our bitch!" "Then what are you?" He loved it when Deidara decided to be stubborn; it was just so _cute _when he pouted and argued. "I don't k-know, y-eah!" he forced out between panting. "I'm going to ask again," Sasori started while teasing him, "How much do you like being my bitch?" "A lot un! D-don't tease me! I-I'm going to...Agh!" He cried out as he start to cum. Sasori did the same into him and pulled out. He kissed the blonde a few times. "I'm not done yet," he murmered, sitting up and putting Deidara on his lap. His hands ran over the blonde's back, but started to grope his ass. "You're perfect," Sasori whispered.

The door broke down as a certain purple-eyed immortal kicked it open. "Stop slutting around! We can hear you on the other side!" Deidara blushed as red as Sasori's hair, and covered himself with a blanket. "Get the hell out, Hidan!" the redhead growled irritably. "Not going to do much good considering you don't have a door." "Just get out you bastard! Before I blow you up again!" the blonde yelled at him. "Shut up, blondie! You're seriously pissing me the fuck off, you whore!" Hidan countered before leaving, muttering threats under his breathe.

Sasori planted a single kiss on Deidara's lips before getting dressed. The blonde did the same and pulled his hair into a half ponytail. "Deidara, I have to take care of something. I'll be back soon, alright? Try to repair the door or make Hidan if you can," the redhead said before leaving. Deidara shook his head. He'd just screwed him, and left? He walked over to the door, picking it up. Somehow, only the hinges had managed to get bent. That was something he could fix. He crawled over to the closet, opening it and pulling out extra hinges. Sasori and Deidara kept spares because this happened somewhat often when Hidan was around. He fixed the door, and sat on his bed.

"Deidara!" several voices yelled at the same time. He flinched before standing up; what could they want now? He grumbled under his breathe as he left the room, walking to the room where the voices shouted from. He strolled inside. "What?" he asked irritably. He noticed Kakuzu, Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi leave the room; leaving himself, Hidan, and Kisame alone in the room. "What you fucking ask? Let me tell you what," Hidan hissed, walking behind Deidara. His hands brushed over his nipples and down to his crouch. "Stop it, you freak!" the blonde protested. Kisame pulled out rope and smirked. "Time to play, blondie," the sharkman said as he walked over, taking his arms and tying them together. They unzipped his cloak, bending the blonde bomber over the table. "We can hear you like being fucked, Dei-chan. Is that true?" Hidan asked, moving infront of him. He kissed him roughly. "What a slut."

Kisame pulled out his member, inserting it in the blonde's behind; immediately starting without waiting for Deidara to get used to his giant size. "S-st-stop it you b-bastard!" the blonde cried out. Hidan used this chance to shove his member inside his mouth. "Blow me, whore. If I fell teeth, I'll snap your neck," he threatened. Deidara tried to hold back tears as the purple-eyed albino took hold of his hair, forcing him to bob his head. He could fell the warm trickle of crimson running down his legs, and the salty taste of tears running down his face. How many times was this going to happen? How many more times was he going to be humiliated? He could fell the crack in his heart splitting even farther. Maybe he should just kill himself and get it over with.

The door opened, and a redhead walked inside. His eyes narrowed in anger, and he clenched his fists together. "Get the fuck off of him. He's_ mine_, and mine only you bastards," he growled. "D-danna," he forced out, chocking on Hidan's member. Kisame pulled out, but Hidan released his hot seed before pulling out. "Awh, is firecrotch wanting his whore back?" Hidan teased before yanking Deidara up by his hair, slamming him on the ground. He felt blood trickle down his lip- it took a moment to realise that he had busted his lip. "Let him go," Sasori threatened before walking over to pick up the sobbing blonde. "Touch him one more time, and I promise that the next thing you feel will be agony as my poison flows through you," he hissed in a dangerous voice that even Hidan didn't make some kind of remark about.

Sasori scooped up the redhead in his arms, and walked away into their room with him. He locked the door, and sat him on top of the bed. "Why don't fucking fight them, brat? They'd stop if you weren't thought of such a weakling," he grumbled, cutting the rope that bound his hands. Deidara crawled under the bed sheets and curled up silently without answering. "Just stay in here, alright? I need to bring something in here. I'll be right back," he muttered before leaving.

Deidara crawled out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. He looked around for razor. His blue eyes watered as he pressed it against his wrist. He couldn't take this anymore. He wanted it all to end right here; right now. He cut into the flesh, watching as the red poured out of his wound. A door opened, and his eyes drifted up to the monster. He started to scream uncontrollably.

* * *

**Hey guys(: I should be posting about four chapters within the next two days. I'm sorry they was such a delay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Finally updated. Well, sorta, it is pretty short.. I'm not sure what I should do next in the story. I may put it on hiatus until my muse for this fanfic comes back. However, if you have any ideas, please tell me them.  
**

* * *

Hidan stared down at Deidara in shock. Blood was pouring down his wrist, and he was screaming uncontrollably. It took a moment before he could force himself to move. "You _fucking_ idiot! What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill yourself?! That's my job, damnit!" Hidan hissed, jerking him up. He ripped the blade out of his hands, and grabbed a towel. He pressed it against the wound while holding the screaming blonde down. He covered Deidara's mouth -the one on his face- with a hand.

"No, no, no! Stop it! Let. me. go!" Deidara screamed; even though it came out muffled. He struggled underneathe Hidan, and fought to get free. He felt the stinging in his left wrist burn. He started to uncontrollably shake. Why couldn't he just die already? He didn't want to be here; he wanted to just _die_ already.

"Are you insane, you bitch?!" the purple-eyed albino screamed at him. "Just shut up already! Shut up!" He forced Deidara in a sitting position, propped up on pillows. He tied the towel around the wound tightly. "Don't move. Understand?" he said in a threatening tone.

Deidara met his gaze momentarily before looking away from him. "Whatever," he muttered. Hidan glared at him before smirking, putting a hand underneathe his chin. "So, you want to die, eh? Next time give me a call and your death will be useful as a sacrifice to Jashin-sama." Deidara's glare burned into him. "Just get out before I decided to blow you up again, you bastard! Out, un! Out!" he screamed at him. Hidan smirked before laughing. "I would have thought you would want me in, not out, you whore" he teased before turning, leaving out the door.

Deidara started to shake uncontrollably; not being able to think straight. His father -Deikatsu- was going to find him. Then he would kill him anyway. Painfully kill him. Why couldn't he just die peacefully? Tears started to fall down his face in irritation. He rolled on his stomach and slithered under his sheets, staring at the wall.

The door opened and Sasori walked inside, not noticing Deidara crying. He shut the door behind him. "Hey, brat, we have a-" he stopped in mid-sentance as he noticed his younger partner crying. He walked over, pulling the sheets down slightly and sat beside him. "What happened?" He noticed his wrist, and he untied the towel. "What the hell did you do?!" He sighed, forcing him into a sitting position. "Hold on, I'm going to heal it," the headhead muttered as he started to heal him with his chakra.

"Thanks, yeah," Deidara mumbled as the cut closed. He looked up at Sasori with a frown.

"What were you trying to do, idiot? You could have killed yourself. It wasn't exactly a shallow cut!" the redhead raged.

"That was the idea," he muttered, pushing back a few yellow strands back into place.

"Deidara, you idiot! Don't you ever even think about that again! I'm serious, brat. You're not allowed to anymore. Understand?" Sasori demanded in a slightly panicy voice.

"Oh, of course, _danna_," Deidara teased.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner and clenched his fist before carrying on with his earlier news. "What I was saying earlier is that we have a mission tomorrow. We have a spying mission on a traitor. His name is Orochimaru-"

"_The_ Orochimaru? The sannin?" Deidara interupted.

"Yes, brat."

"If I couldn't, then what would that make me?" the blonde shot back at him.

"A piece of prey for the snake. Now hurry and pack your things. We leave tonight. I only have a general idea of where that snake slithered off to; so we have to track him down," Sasori said before walking over to his bed, and pulling out a puppet that needed repairs done.


End file.
